Vanished
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: How could someone just vanish from life like that? Disappear and not be seen? He had to find her. As Eugene travels around everywhere looking for Rapunzel, he meets those damaged that had met her on the way. They have the clue to helping him find her again and bringing her back where she belongs. With him... Please read and review! :)
1. Left Behind

**I had an idea. I was originally going to put this in the other Tangled story named Questions Needed To Be Answered, but I wanted to continue this one at the end. **

_**What if Eugene hadn't cut her hair? What if he kissed her, was healed, and then watched her vanish from his life?**_

"In case you get any idea about following us," Mother Gothel said as she dropped Eugene's chained hand.

"Eu-Eugene!" Rapunzel ran up to him and dropped to her knees.

"No, Rapunzel," he groaned.

"I promise. You have to trust me," she whispered.

"No. I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this then you will die," he choked out.

"Shh… It's going to be alright." He weakly smiled knowing nothing would be alright. She opened her mouth to start singing but he stopped her.

"Rapunzel," he whispered, he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer," wait." He put his hand on her face and brought her in. Their lips met. It was like a spark went through each of their bodies. He kept his eyes open in fear for that he wouldn't be able to open them again. He looked at Mother Gothel standing in front of the broken mirror, impatient. They separated and brought their foreheads together. He watched her closed eyes as her mouth opened.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." His pain was relieved. Well, only some of it. The pain that was about to make him die in her arms though, that was the pain that was gone.

She opened her eyes and made sure he was better before bringing her lips back to his. It didn't last long though. Mother Gothel yanked Rapunzel off of him and smiled evilly. "Remember your promise," she snickered. Rapunzel nodded, unsure now if she could leave him after that. He sat up and watched brokenheartedly as they walked across the room. She could not bear to look back as she and Mother Gothel lowered themselves into the hole in the floor. Rapunzel went first. Tears were already flying down her rosy cheeks. Mother Gothel pushed her head down and went down too. Just before pulling the tile back in place over her head though, she turned her eyes to him. "You got lucky, Rider," she hissed. "But if you follow us or try to find her again, that luck might just run out. This will be especially if you ever tell a single soul about her." With that being said, she pulled the tile into place and Rapunzel vanished from his life.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Wait, Rapunzel!" He yanked on the chain holding his hand. "No!" His heart tore. "Rapunzel stop!" He dropped his head in his hands and thought, or at least tried to.

"Come, Rapunzel." His head shot up toward the window. "A new place awaits us many miles from here." Even from up here, he could hear her sobs and whimpers. "Stop that crying! It is getting on my uppermost nerve." Things went quiet.

"Rapunzel!" he exclaimed. He couldn't do this, live without her. He didn't mean to think like one of those cheesy lines you hear in movies. It was just the straight truth. "Rapunzel, stop!" He tried to get up and go to the window but the chain on his wrist kept him behind. He tried to push it off his wrist. The metal scraped his skin and left it raw. Finally though, it fell to the floor and he jumped up to the window, ignoring the pain. "Rapunzel?" He didn't see her anywhere. He had missed her. He continued to holler out the window. To his unfortunate fate, he leaned out too far and slipped from the inside of the tower. Clawing and grasping out at the stones, he fell. Then, with a loud thump, he landed.

**Please review and check out the next chapter whenever I might happen to post it! I don't care if your review will be if you like it or not! I like reviews though!**


	2. Ruffians

**Hello! Thank you for reading this. Here is the next chapter to Vanished. I'm sure a certain question about a certain horse will be answered in this chapter. If you have any questions, do ask. And if you have any ideas for my story Questions Needed to Be Answered I am open. I don't mind criticism so please tell me what you think so I can become a better writer. **

**I don't own Tangled or any of its characters. **

Max slid to a stop and Eugene nearly flew off. "Alright, Max," Eugene breathed. "I think I see a place we can rest up ahead." Max trotted over to a small cave and Eugene got off. Even though the rain had soaked and chilled them to the bone, they were too tired to think about it. It had been a long day already and the storm didn't help. "We'll go out again when the rain stops." Max neighed in agreement and they both went to sleep.

But the rain didn't stop…

It kept going…

Drop by drop…

It wouldn't stop pouring…

By the third day of an endless rain, Eugene had had it. "I'm sorry, Max," he began," but we're going out in that rain. We can't stay here forever waiting for it to stop when it won't." Max sighed and nodded in agreement. "Since today's already almost over, we'll leave tomorrow."

The next morning, Eugene and Max left their cave and rode out into the rain. They had only left Rapunzel's old tower one day before they had to stop because of the rain. Hookhand, Atilla, and Shorty were still there. Eugene felt bad for bringing them into this again. He had needed help though. He shook his head and continued his thoughts on where they were going. But where were they going?

Max neighed and Eugene looked ahead of them. There was a small light getting closer and closer. Max sped up and when the light was right in front of them, he stopped. Eugene got off of him and walked closer to the light. It was a lantern hanging on the low branch of a tree. His first instinct was to take it off the tree, and so that's what he did. A loud TWANG caused him to drop the lantern. His head hit a rock as he was lifted off the ground and hung on a higher tree branch by a rope around his foot. He hang there hopeless to do anything and unconscious.

_Thud!_

_Thromp! Thromp! Thromp!_

"_Hey, Rider!"_

"_What's up with him~?"_

"_Neigh!" _

"_Did he fall out of the window?"_

"_Looks like it~!"_

"_It looks like he landed on his arm… It's broken."_

His eyes snapped open and Eugene was face to face with hideousness. "He's awake." the hideousness's deep voice sang. He saw that he was in a room much like the one where he and Rapunzel had met their ruffian friends. "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same question," he said, probably sounding braver than he felt. He could already tell that these ruffians would not be like his friends.

"I'm Ugly."

"Well, yes I see that but who are you?" A small man laughed in the back. The big man who appeared to be Ugly was ugly, absolutely huge, and mad.

"My name is Ugly. Who are you?"

"I'm…" He asked himself whether or not he should use his real name. "I'm Flynn Rider."

"Flynn Rider? I've heard of you, Mr. Master Thief."

"Not anymore."

"Wha?"

"I'm not a thief anymore."

"Thief or not," Ugly said, "that sunshine whatever kingdom has a big price on your head. I could use some money like that." He started toward Eugene.

"Hey, hey, wait! I'm on a mission! It's an emergency!" he stopped them.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" the small man in the back asked.

"I-I need to save the girl I love." All the ruffians in the room laughed. Eugene looked around at them all. They were all ugly, scarred, and big. That is, all of them but the small man.

"Well, we ain't lettin' you go. You see, we ain't like those doof ruffs on the other side of the forest. We real ruffians!" Ugly hollered. Eugene had to keep himself from smiling. He could already hear the music waiting for the ruffians to sing.

"We are ruffians!

Real, real ruffians!

We don't like snufflin'!

We real!

We don't make a deal!

We are ruffians!

…"

Eugene waited. Then he grabbed Max's reins and they fled as the ruffians busied themselves by singing. Max was laughing, as was he. "Not like the others, huh?" he asked as the ruffians' singing faded behind them.

But their first obstacle was simple. More were to come. More and more and then more after that. Eugene didn't realize this though. He didn't notice the small signs Rapunzel had been leaving him either. The small signs that would soon lead him to where she was. He would notice it soon. He'd have to if he ever wanted to find her.

**Finally updated! I'm so happy. I completed what I wanted. To update all of my stories before May. Yay! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I LOVE reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	3. The Girl with Red Hair

**YES! I'm FINALLY updating!**

Eugene looked back over the water. The castle and small world around it weren't enough. He had to search places far away, places Mother Gothel would never expect him to look.

The first place he went to was a long beach with a big white castle on it. He arrived at near sunset.

"Who are you?" he asked seeing a young girl around Rapunzel's age sitting sadly on a wooden deck. She had red, red hair that reached her waist and was wearing a pretty blue dress. She turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. She shook her head and pointed to her throat. "You can't talk?" She nodded. "Well, have you seen two people pass by here? A girl with long, blonde hair and a woman with black hair?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. She unwrapped something from around her ankle and handed it to him. It was a long string of brown hair. He instantly recognized it.

It was a long piece of hair, once blonde and now brown.

"Rapunzel," he whispered. She nodded again and looked back out at the ocean as she had before. He followed her gaze and saw a big boat sailing away with music drifting from it. The music struck a chord in his mind. It was wedding music. "What's going on?" he asked her. She looked up at him again. Just from the look in her eyes he knew what was happening. She loved someone on that boat, and they were getting married to someone else.

Max neighed behind him, reminding him that they had to keep moving.

"Go after him," he said suddenly to the girl. She blinked at him. He jumped as a seagull came swooping down and landed next to her. It squawked a few times and her eyes widened more. She stood quickly, a determined look rising on her face. She jumped into the water. Eugene swung onto Max and rode away.

**Please tell me that you got where he is. Thanks for reading. **


	4. The One that was Once a Slave

He couldn't get the red haired girl out of his mind. Eugene tried to push her away but she just stuck there. Her love was getting married to someone else.

Marriage.

A wedding.

Hopefully when he found Rapunzel he could share that with her. But he had to find her first.

Max's hooves echoed on cobblestones and they stopped. Eugene looked around. They were in a small village. A bright, sparkling white castle with high towers rose above the houses. They rode for it as bells rang throughout the village. Reaching the castle, Eugene spotted a woman standing beneath the castle at the stairs. A carriage sat impatiently in front of her. A man stood by her asking her questions. They both wore beautiful, expensive clothing. She wore a sparkling white gown and had her blond hair up in a bun. The man wore clothes similar to hers except that his looked for a prince. She shook her head at him, clutching something in her gloved hands. She looked around and saw Eugene as they rode past.

"Stop!" she called to him. "Please stop!" She ran after him in glass shoes. Max turned to look at her. "Are you Eugene?" Eugene looked in her eyes and the deep sadness that was there.

"Yes," he answered. She raised her hands to him and opened them. Sitting on her palms was a long balled up string of brown hair. He reached for it and took it gently.

"She was here. The lady with her met my stepmother. I remember her coming into the house crying." Eugene balled his fist around the hair. "She is my friend."

"Is she still here?" he asked.

"No. On the night of the ball, I got back and she was gone," she explained. "The woman with her and my stepmother are cruel people. Even through the chores and hardships my sisters laid upon us, I was glad to have someone."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. I tried to ask my stepmother but got nothing. She told me about you and gave me this," she gestured to the hair," to tell you she was here."

"Thank you." Max nudged her. She stroked his neck.

"Eugene, please save her." He nodded.

"I will." She smiled and walked back to the carriage. The man watched her. He helped her into the carriage and sat beside her. "Let's go, Max." As they took off, Eugene smiled. "Rapunzel, you smart, smart girl. You're doing your part. I promise to you, I will find you and bring you back to the place you belong."

The woman sat beside the man in the carriage watching Eugene ride away.

_"Cinderella!" _

_"Yes?"_

_"Someone is at the door!"_

_"Yes, stepmother." She walked to the front door with the broom still in her hand. She opened it and saw a woman standing there with frizzy black hair and a girl with the longest hair she'd ever seen. _

_"Oh, yes! I was expecting you!" Cinderella's stepmother said walking up behind her. "Come in. Leave her with Cinderella. She can help with cleaning."_

_"Wonderful idea," the woman said walking into the house. She pulled the girl in after her, who had been staring sadly at the ground._

_"I'm Cinderella. What's your name?" The girl sat by the door. Cinderella sat by her._

_"I'm Rapunzel," she said wiping her eyes attempting to smile. Soon Cinderella knew the entire story. "Here." Rapunzel took a strand of hair in her hand and tore it in the middle. Cinderella watched it turn brown. "If he comes here and we aren't here anymore, I need you to give this to him."_

_"Do you really think he'll come?"_

_"Absolutely."_


End file.
